


Inferno

by uruhead



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers RPF, thor rpf
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bottom!Chris, Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Chris, Teasing, Top!Tom, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris should have just gone to the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorsicle (LadyCamillus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/gifts).



Fire. That’s all he felt for the longest time, like Tom was setting him on fire so that he may burn down into dust and blow away into the wind; Chris’ mouth felt dry as desert bones, the fingers in his mouth not giving him much sensation anymore other than making him breath heavily through his mouth, chest rising up and down rapidly.

Nonono, Tom was doing it again. His head moved fast up and down, drawing Chris’ hips up off of the bed in order to try to get more, a greed he was more willing to submit to than to submit to Tom. His arms were bound behind his back and his legs parted with a bar at the knees, a frustrating contraption that made it so easy for Tom to slip his fingers between his legs and press at his perineum, finger circling his asshole, cupping, squeezing, tugging his balls. They’d been at this whole edging thing for about an hour, and the Aussie felt as if he were going to start sobbing soon. There was so much pressure in his groin, almost an agony-like sensation of fullness. He didn’t even dare look down to see what Thomas was doing. He’d explained it to him.

“Honestly, I would think you would have come by now. Begged, at least. If you keep this up for much longer your cock’ll turn blue, too.” A tongue lapped down his centerline and weighed Chris’ sack on the semi-talented tongue. His fingers were so much better at keeping Chris right there. Something akin to a whimper came from the bigger man, and Tom’s eyebrows raised dramatically, the edges of his smile doing the same. “What’s that? I can’t hear you.”

Chris turned his head to the side before shaking it, long locks falling over his eyes. “Tom, please. Pl-please, I can’t do this anymore. I need to come, it hurts, fuck, it hurts.” Tom watched as a full-body shiver made its way to the edges of Chris’ body before reverberating back in.

Tom’s hand came down slowly, fingers trailing over Chris’ chest and down to his stomach before wrapping around the blood-filled head of Chris’ prick, twisting his hand around it and bobbing it up and down slowly, not leaving the glands.

The blond’s mouth fell open in a silent shout, his body v-ing slightly before laying back down and pressing his hips up best he could. “Please! Please, please, please, Tom, ple—ease!”

It started again. The feeling of his balls tightening and his body starting to ready itself, the feeling of inevitability coming through him in a slow wave of pleasure, feeling like all the relief in the world settled in his stomach, and then the feeling disappeared in a snap as soon as Tom’s hand wrapped around the base tight enough to block off the feeling. A choked sob came from the younger, shaking his head.

Tom watched as Chris struggled, pulling at his restraints and begging him with cries; Tom was slightly tempted to see if he could bring his lover to tears this way. He pressed a finger to Chris’ balls, then held them in his hand, feeling them and weighing them. “Is your sweet spot so full, darling?” he asked. His fingers came down to Chris’ perineum and rubbed slowly, feeling the way it was swollen with Chris’ unshed seed. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes!” Chris snapped, pushing himself down the bed to where Tom was between his legs. “Yes, yes, please, Tom! Let me come, let me come, please… please, please…”

Tom let his hand move up and down Chris’ shaft slowly, watching carefully as the come started to bead and leak from the slit at the top. He let his tongue flatten to the side, avoiding the semen at all costs. He hated it when Chris came in his mouth, though blowjobs weren’t so bad. The only thing Chris found so unfair about it was because Tom usually held Chris down on his prick whilst coming, trying to make him swallow. Something to do with fertility, poetic, but it was also hot as fuck. Sometimes he didn’t even mind if Chris kissed him after, feeling the odd texture on Chris’ tongue and lips, knowing that they just swapped more than spit. Exhilarating.  “Are you sure you want to come, darling? I don’t want you to come too soon…”

Chris’ breath was starting to speed up, slowly but surely. “I’m ready,” he murmured as evenly as he could. “I’m so fuckin’ ready, I want to come, let me come… please, please…”

“So desperate,” Tom chided, clicking his tongue quietly. “I know for a fact you can last two hours this way before breaking down.” Tom gave his shaft another long, languid lick. “You getting tired already?”

“Y-yes,” Chris gasped. “Yes, so tired. Pl-please, let me come… Let me come, ple…e-ease…” his voice cracked, a moan sliding up through his throat. He closed his eyes tight and tried to relax. “Ahnn, Tom…”

Chris honestly had no idea why he put up with this torture bullshit. He could easily just have gone to the pub and let Tom wank for an hour or two before coming back and sleeping. But no. He spent an hour and half lying here with his hands tied behind his back feeling like he were to explode. He felt a small pool of pre-ejaculate mixed with semen on his stomach, low stomach. He shook his head slightly, but just let it fall to the side, no strength left to really fight.

Tom watched with honest blue eyes, seeing where Chris was finally giving up. He didn’t sigh, didn’t give a hissy-fit, knowing that making it an hour was something, and he wasn’t about to act childish for Chris holding out so long. He wiped the semen from the blond’s glands and slit before wrapping his lips around his shaft. He let his thumb work at Chris’ prostate relentlessly as he sucked and bobbed his head, hearing Chris give whines and moans, thanking him breathlessly, practically losing his voice to the pain/pleasure. Tom it was more pleasure than pain.

Chris’ body arched up off the bed a few moments before he came, crying out loudly. “Oh— Fuck— T-To… aah!”

Tom felt as the orgasm that had been hanging in the air for the past hour finally found its way to an export; he pulled his mouth off and held Chris’ cock up at an angle, watching the come spurt out in a rope, thick and white, until it came up and hit the wall more than five feet away. The semen ran down the wall, though most of it (the load, thick, huge load) having landed on Chris’ chest and neck, then pooling on his stomach in leaks.

Chris gasped for air. His body shuddered repeatedly as the contractions were more intense than he had felt in a very long time. His vision blanked as he watched the ceiling, and he was sure that an hour had passed again when he finally gained full realization.

“Mm,” Tom’s fingers danced along Chris’ hipbones gently. “My turn?”


End file.
